


Parenthood and Partners

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [29]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Alan, Difficult Toddler, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, House Cleaning, Light Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, Masturbation in Bathroom, Raising children, Team as Family, Temper Tantrums, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: While (Y/N)'s away for work, Alan looks after Alyson for the day.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Parenthood and Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

_"Are you sure you're going to be alright looking after her on your own?" (Y/N) asked him hesitantly with concern etched onto her face._

_"She's my child too, you know? I know how to take care of my own child." He replied somewhat taken aback at her lack of trust._

_"I'm not... doubting you in any way. I'm just saying you've never had her to yourself for an entire day..."_

_"I know you're concerned, but I'll take care of it. You've been working on this paper for close to a year now. Go to the conference and kick some academic arse!" He joked._

_"Okay, okay. If I don't leave now I'll miss my flight. I love you and good luck!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her laptop bag and making her way out the kitchen._

_"Good luck to you, too!" He called after her._

The earlier conversation between him and his wife plays off in Alan's mind as his daughter disrespects him for the umpteenth time today.

 _Why did I agree to this?_ He sighs heavily and runs a hand over his face.

"I'm utterly starving!" His five-year-old claims dramatically in her high pitched voice and grips theatrically at her stomach.

"I just served you lunch, child," he exclaims incredulously while still chewing on his own turkey sandwich.

"I know, but I don't like it!" She shouts and shoves her plate out of her reach across the table.

"Stop raising your voice at me, young lady," he warns dangerously. "What is going on with you today?"

 _Silence_.

"Alyson, look at me," he warns.

She sheepishly raises her eyes up at him and crosses her arms over her chest angrily.

"I've prepared seven meals for you over the past twenty minutes. You took one bite of each and spat it out. You are being very disrespectful."

"I don't care. I don't like the food you make, I want Mummy's food!" She sticks her tongue out at him and he has to hold himself back from catching it between his two fingers and pulling it out of her mouth.

_Utterly disrespectful._

The set of candles on the dining room table looks much more appealing than the little beast sitting in front of him, so instead he stares at the white pieces of wax for a moment while trying to come up with a new parenting solution.

"So that's it - you're just ignoring me?" She whines and slams her small hands angrily down on the wooden table causing Alan to jump out of his deep thoughts.

"This is an antique table, if you break it, Mum will be very angry with you."

"Yeah? Well, I wish _she_ was here instead of _you_!" She sneers.

"Well, she's not, now is she?" He says bitterly. "So, get over it and go keep yourself entertained while I clean up in here." He breathes a sigh of relief as he watches her grab Paddington and stomp off to the art room.

"Daddy. Daddyyy. Dad. DAD!" she yells from the kitchen entryway sometime later.

"Alyson! What. Is. It?" He growls through gritted teeth while trying to remain calm.

"You said that you'll play Barbie with me," she stomps her feet and whines.

"I said I'll play with you in a minute, okay? I need to vacuum the kitchen floor before your mother comes home," he reaches to grab the vacuum from its charging station.

"No! You. Said. NOW!" She pouts and glowers at him angrily.

"I'm not going to reward you by playing Barbie with you if this is your attitude, Missy," he raises his voice and clenches his fists at his sides.

"Hmmmmmaaaaahhhh!!!" She screams at the top of her lungs causing Alan to cover his ears automatically.

"That's it! Family meeting right now. Get yourself into the den right this instant," he yells and points towards the living room.

She refuses to move and crosses her arms over her chest with a challenging eyebrow.

_Well, I never!_

As much as his back hurts he rushes forward and picks her up as her arms and legs keep flailing. He carries her into the living room and plops her angrily next to him on the sofa.

"Now you listen here, you have been acting up ever since your mother left for her trip this morning. This is unacceptable behavior, Alyson," he says firmly.

"Why are you yelling at me? Why are you angry with me - do you want to scare me to death?" She yells dramatically.

He rolls his eyes, "I'm not yelling. I'm talking in a firm voice. If you're going to take advantage of _nice dadd_ y then I will be _strict dadd_ y from here on out!"

Her bottom lip starts to quiver and tears form in her chestnut eyes. With a wail she plops her face into the pillow and starts crying.

Alan is ripped in two: on the one side he can't stand that she's upset and all he wants to do is scoop his little girl into his arms and rock her until she's calm again. On the other hand, he knows he has to remain firm if he wants her to believe his words. He can't back down now - he has to pull through with his promises.

"I'll give you a moment to yourself until you've calmed down," he says softly and gets up off the sofa only to sit on the one opposite her.

Her sniffling stops and she peeks up from the pillow at him.

"Are you quite done?" He asks gently although his patience is running thin.

She nods her head shamefully.

"You need to understand, Alyson, that your behavior has consequences. Your attitude today is appalling and I will not stand for it-"

"So, what? You're just going to kick me out and leave me on the street?" She retorts in a sassy fashion.

"Wha- what are you even talking about? You are being so very dramatic today..."

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" Her eyes fill with tears.

"No! Those words never left my mouth," he exclaims incredulously with a defensive shrug.

"You make me lose my cool, Dad!" She shouts.

"Pfff haha! Where did you even hear that?" He chuckles and a huge grin spreads across his face.

"Aaaaagggghhhhhh!!" She shouts and kicks her feet in the air, accidentally knocking one of the vases on the coffee table over causing it to shatter to the floor and water to spill everywhere.

An eerie silence settles over the room and Alan's face is red with fury.

He waits for her to finish and then stalks dangerously over to her. Glass crack under his feet as he steps between the yellow sunflowers on the wooden floor. He towers over her and glares down his nose at her. She has been testing his patience all day.

"Go. To. Your. Room," he growls dangerously low. "Ten-minute time-out, right now, upstairs."

She cowers slightly and with an angry sigh and an eye roll she stomps up the stairs and slams the door to her room.

"I hate you! You are the meanest parent in the whole world. I wish you were never my Daddy!" He hears her muffled angry screams from behind her bedroom door.

 _She's five. What does she know? She doesn't mean those word_ s, he tries to placate himself as it feels like someone ripped his heart out of his chest.

His blood is starting to boil and he cannot believe that his little girl is acting this way. He walks into the kitchen and leans forward against the sink, closes his eyes, and tries to count to thirty.

With a heavy sigh he picks up the vacuum he dropped moments before and brings it into the living room to clean up the spill. The satisfying click of the vacuum sucking up the shards of clear glass brings music to his ears. Just as he rounds the first corner of the coffee table the whizzing stops.

"What the...?" He looks back at the cord.

"Alyson!" He mumbles under his breath.

_She must have played with it earlier and never put it on charge again._

He shakes his head in frustration and after placing the vacuum on charge, grabs the broom and sweeps the floor the old-fashioned way.

"Daddyyyy!" She calls from upstairs after a while.

"What?" He replies unfazed.

"Is my ten minutes up yet?"

He checks his watch and counts to thirty in his head again. He never bothered to keep track of the time - she's been up there for twenty-five minutes already.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Aly. Your time-out is over," he says disappointedly. He just started to enjoy the peace and quiet.

He bends down and wipes the water up with a towel when he hears the patter of her feet coming down the stairs. He rinses the towel in the black bucket next to him before he stands upright and grumbles, "watch your step here. There might still be small pieces of glass on the floor."

"Mmmmkay," she says sweetly. "Did you cut yourself, Daddy?" She grasps his large hands in her tiny soft ones and inspects them seriously.

He's astounded at how quickly her mood changes. The one moment she's the devil himself and the next she says something so sweet and caring that he could just eat her up.

"No, sweetie. I'm perfectly fine," he sniffs and places the bucket back in the cabinet and throws the wet towel in the laundry room.

"D'you think we can play Barbie now, please, Daddy?" She asks hopefully.

Alan still has a whole mental list in his mind that he needs to work through, but he figures she deserves the playtime. Being an only child is not always easy - besides from school she barely has anyone to play with at the house.

"She can wear this gown," Aly says sweetly as she hands Alan the tiny ruby red ballgown.

They're seated at her small tea table and he shifts uncomfortably as the small chair digs into his butt cheeks.

Alan pulls the doll's pants and shirt off and slips the gown on before securing the velcro in the back.

"Does she... I don't know, need shoes?" He asks awkwardly and clears his throat.

"Yes, but only Mummy knows where she put all the Barbies' shoes. She says I've lost them too many times."

"Smart lady," he says with a tight-lipped smile while observing their daughter.

"Daddy, can you braid my girl's hair, please?"

Alan eyes the doll's artificial hair and shrugs. "Sure, I could give it a try," he sticks his hand out and takes the Barbie gently from her grasp.

He wedges the doll between his thighs to stabilize her and starts to braid her sleek blond plastic locks with his thick fingers.

(Y/N) tiredly makes her way into their warm home and places her black Michael Kors handbag and her laptop bag on the sideboard in the entryway. She takes her winter coat off and slings it over the banister of the staircase. She walks toward where she can hear Alan and Alyson's low chatter.

She passes through the kitchen first and takes a look inside the pans on the stove.

_Hmm, delicious. Sweet sesame chicken and rice - my favourite._

She takes a whiff of the wonderful aroma of the sticky chicken.

She puts the lid back on the pan and makes her way towards the playroom. She takes a moment to observe her family as she leans with arms crossed against the archway. Her heart swells as she witnesses Alan with the doll in his hand attempting to talk in a girly voice.

She snaps a photo of the moment on her phone and at the sound of the click catches Alan's attention. By the look in his eyes (Y/N) can immediately tell something's off.

She can see he's irritated as he looks back down and over at their carbon copy.

_Uh-oh._

She feels bad for him. He looks done with life. Disgusted. Defeated.

Alan was awfully quiet during dinner. Even when (Y/N) complimented him on his wonderful cooking he just gave a faint smile and hung his head again. Not once did he look her in the eye, he just stared at his plate the whole time. The conversation consisted mainly of nonsensical chatter between her and Alyson.

"Why don't you run upstairs and get your pj's out while Mummy and Daddy clear the table, hm?" (Y/N) asks sweetly with a smile.

"But it's still early..." she whines. "I usually only go up at eight-thirty." She kicks her feet frustratingly under the table.

(Y/N) gives her one look with a raised eyebrow and Alan is certain their daughter got frightened into her twenties.

"Okay, Mummy," she says sweetly and grabs Paddington from the table before heading to her room.

The long stare and shake of Alan's head didn't go unnoticed in (Y/N)'s peripheral vision.

She waits a few seconds until she hears the bedroom door close then makes her way over to the bench next to Alan, across the table. She knows he's trying to ignore her as he starts to gather the dirty plates.

"Leave that for now," she whispers and stills his hands with her own.

She turns him slightly towards her and slings both her arms around his neck tenderly.

He closes his eyes momentarily and for a minute she thought she felt him pull away slightly.

"Tell me what you're feeling?" She asks sincerely and her fingers slowly work their way through his greying hair.

"(Y/N), just... don't," he warns with a scowl and undoes her arms from around his neck.

"I can tell that she's been a handful today. And I can see the toll it took on you."

She tries to sound confident, but she has to admit - she feels slightly hurt that he pulled away from her. She's just trying to help. She tries again by resting her hand softly on his shoulder and gently massaging his tense muscles.

He screws his eyes shut and rests his head against the wall with a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry," he mumbles and now she understands why he needs to annunciate and project - even this close to him, she could only hear an inaudible grumble.

He tries again, "I don't mean to be rude to you - you've done nothing wrong."

His hand rests on her thigh under the table and he gently moves both her legs to rest over his own, scooting her closer to him. He rests his one fist against his cheek, propping his elbow upon the top of the bench, while his other hand draws undefined patterns on her clothed thigh. He stares into her eyes and it's like he's trying to mentally talk to her as his eyes dart between hers.

He's been looking forward to spending time with his wife all day long. Every time Alyson acted up, all he could think about is talking to (Y/N) and hearing about her day.

"She has been atrocious today. I've never been so appalled in my entire life. Have we been raising her wrong?" He asks concerned.

Her hand slips down his chest and she plays absent-mindedly with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"We have not and you know it," she offers softly.

"She's just testing your boundaries. It's not only been your first day alone with her, but it's also her first whole day alone with _you,"_ her fingers run up and down his thick forearm currently grasping her thigh.

A look of realization flickers across Alan's features. _Yes, of course._

"You're too soft with her. I'm usually the one maintaining the discipline 'round here whereas you try to compensate for all the times you're away by showering her with gifts and love and attention whenever you do spend time with her."

He breathes helplessly through his nose,"I don't know how you do it. How do you remain so strong around her? One request or sweet word from her and I'm putty in her hands."

"And she knows it," she chuckles lightly. "And of course, being a Rickman, she's going to use it to her advantage. That's why I'm saying - she's been testing you all day to try and figure out how far she can push you before you start punishing her."

"Hmmm..." Alan closes his eyes in exhaustion.

She runs a finger down his Roman nose and over his chin.

"Which was it by the way? How far did she push you before you finally cracked?"

"She accidentally kicked one of your flower vases off the coffee table and I sent her up to her room for a time-out," he opens his eyes again and scans his wife's face.

He can see she's upset about the vase.

"Good. I mean, I would've definitely given her a few pats on the butt... " she swallows. "You know you're a man of plenty words, but that means nothing to a strong-willed child her age. She needs to see that you mean business when handing out punishment."

"I'm proud of you," she says sincerely with a smile so sweet and intertwines their fingers.

"I'll replace your vase. I still remember the place I bought it at... I think," he teases the last part.

"I'll see to it that we deduct some of the expenses from her £5 pocket money," she jokes and winks playfully at him resulting in an exhausted smile from him.

_He's trying so hard to be involved, and sometimes I forget that he's also just a man with needs. Even though he wants to appear masculine and strong, he also just needs some tender loving care sometimes._

"How about you - how was your conference; your flight?"

"All you need to know right now is that everything went great," she leans in and kisses him on his dark pink lips, lingering close to his face.

"I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. Why don't you go upstairs and run a bath for yourself while I get Aly settled for the night, hm? I'll be right up."

She grabs his bottom lip gently between her teeth and runs her wet tongue across it eliciting a soft moan from him which she feels reverberating through his chest.

After reading to Aly and making sure she is actually asleep, (Y/N) walks into their en-suite bathroom with two glasses of red wine in hand.

"Figured you'd like to unwind a bit after today," she hands him the glass and lowers herself next to the tub, on the comfy floor mat.

"You're an angel sent from heaven, thank you," he breathes a sigh of relief and leans closer over the side of the tub before planting a sensual kiss on her lips.

He lays back against the warm porcelain, letting the foamy water cover his body, and takes a long sip of the exquisite cool liquid.

He closes his eyes momentarily and revels in the wonderful silence surrounding them.

An idea pops into (Y/N)'s head and she places her glass on the floor next to her, carefully out of reach as to not kick it over accidentally.

Her hand makes its way into the comforting warm water and she gently caresses Alan's thigh underwater. A soft whimper escapes his throat and he frowns at the sound before looking at his wife through slitted eyelids.

"Just... relax," she breathes with a small mischievous smile, and Alan obliges, resting his head back against the wall after taking another sip of the intoxicating liquid.

She kneads his quadriceps gently and her hand slowly makes its way to his inner thigh, gently twirling his dark pubic hair between her fingertips. She continues her relaxing strokes and soon finds the tip of his uncut stiffy poking out from under the thick layer of bubbles.

She wraps her hand around his member underwater and gently pulls his foreskin down, running her thumb along his slit causing his leg to twitch.

She takes her time feeling him, exploring him with her hand. She pumps his skin up and down which causes delicious friction judging by the soft moans escaping him.

Her hand moves further down in the water as she plays with his hairy sack. She finds his beady eggs between her fingers and gives them a slight squeeze. The water sloshes against the porcelain as Alan gasps slightly while his body jerks. She pulls and tugs at his sack until her hand moves upward again, paying attention to his thick shaft.

She looks up to his face and it's the sexiest things she's ever seen - his eyes screwed shut and his mouth slightly agape with his tongue pushing against his bottom lip in concentration.

His hands slam against the edge of the tub as he tries to grab and hold on to anything in his reach. His fingernails scratch erratically against the slippery porcelain and his knuckles turn white as pleasure pulses through his penis. With a few more pumps his legs twitch and long white streams of cum coat her hand. He bites down hard on his bottom lip and his hips thrust upward involuntary trying to have her milk him until his last drop.

He slumps back against the tub, spent. (Y/N) dips her hands under the water and washes his cum off her.

"Has anyone ever told you, you give the best handjobs?" He looks at her through hooded eyelids and his fingers run up and down her supple arm.

She gets on her knees and rests her hand on his wet chest, softly twirling his chest hair between her fingers. She leans forward and places a kiss on his lips.

"Only you, my dearest. Finish your wine," she grunts as she stands back up and takes her own wine into the bedroom.

She'll leave him for now so that he can clean himself off and finish relaxing.


End file.
